When You Think Of Me
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Zoro leaves Sanji a note saying goodbye. ZoSan, AU


Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make nothing from writing this. Also, the song 'When You Think Of Me' belongs to Mark Wills.

Summary: Zoro leaves Sanji a note saying goodbye for good. [Implied ZoSan, AU]

A/N: There is a second and third part. Keep your eyes open!

Inspirational Song: 'When You Think Of Me' by Mark Wills.

* * *

_**When You Think Of Me**_

They met in a bar nearly two years ago, and ever since then they'd been lovers. Zoro was a kendo teacher at the local dojo, Sanji the head cook at a famous restaurant. They were polar opposites, all the way down to their skin. Sanji was a foul-mouthed bastard who flirted constantly with women even though he was in a committed relationship. Zoro wasn't one for showing his emotions. Their friends thought they wouldn't last a week, but it was going on two years already. They'd blown everyone's expectations out of the water. But something was wrong. The cook may have been content with him, but Zoro couldn't say the same for himself. He loved Sanji like no one else, but he was too young to be settling down. At twenty-three, he was still partying and drinking heavily at the bars. He had demons that Sanji could never hope to get rid of. One of them was named Kuina, and that was a permanent scar on his heart.

Tonight he was leaving this life behind. Sanji needed someone who could love him completely and without question. Zoro still had too many qualms about loving another man, even after two years. There was no doubt he loved the cook, and the thought of leaving him tore the kendo teacher to pieces. He needed to figure out some things about himself first, before he completely gave himself to Sanji, heart, mind, body, and soul.

If the cook would ever take him back after this.

Next to him, Sanji was curled on his side, one hand resting across Zoro's abdomen. The blonde was beautiful in every sense of the word, his pale skin contrasting vividly against tan. Zoro alwayd loved the sight of their clashing skin tones, and it was one of the things he'd miss most about the idiot. Besides his flexibility and the feel of the man in his arms every night.

Tanned fingers gently carded through soft, blonde strands of hair, a sleepy mumble coming from his lover. He couldn't help it, he smiled. Roronoa Zoro smiled at the cute mumble, gently touching Sanji's bottom lip. He'd missed kissing those lips, that skin.

"In the two years we've been together, I've never said it out loud, but I love you, Aho-cook." Zoro nuzzled his forehead into the top of Sanji's head, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. There was nothing left to do now but grab his bags and leave. He was already packed and ready to go. He just had to make himself let go of the blonde, get dressed, and just leave in is car.

Zoro carefully extricated himself from the blonde's grasp, ignoring the sharp sting in his eyes as he went into the nightstand and pulled a pad of paper and a pen from inside. He sat on the edge of the bed, clicked the pen, and started to write Sanji a letter. He poured his heart and soul into the letter, telling the cook everything he felt in as many words as he dared. Splatters hit the paper, smearing the words, but Zoro ignored it. In his mind, it was better to straighten himself out than lead Sanji on like a little puppy. He wanted to be perfect for the cook.

When he was satisfied with his letter, Zoro folded it up and placed it on his pillow, where Sanji would surely find it in the morning. With one last kiss on the blonde's soft lips, Zoro was gone, towing his suitcases down the stairs and out to his car.

Xxx

Sanji was woken up the next morning by something jabbing him in the eye. Groaning, the blonde cracked an eye open to glare at his lover, only to find a piece of folded paper in his place. Curious, Sanji pulled the paper closer and unfolded it. As his eyes grazed over the smeared, messily written words, his mouth gradually fell open. Zoro had left him.

**You look so peaceful sleepin'**

**You don't know that I'm leaving, but I'm gone**

**Well I did my best to beat 'em, but in my head, the demon said, move on**

**You wake up your gonna curse my name**

**But as some time goes by I hope and pray**

**When you think of me**

**Remember the way that I used to be**

**Remember the times I held you, tenderly**

**Remember the way that I loved you**

**I think about the night I met you, I swore I'd never forget you, well I won't**

**I think about the way you'll live and breath**

**Inside my dreams forever**

**You'll be better when I'm gone, you'll be better when I'm gone**

**Cause I know your gonna fall in love again**

**I'm sorry this is how it has to end**

**But when you think of me, remember the way that I used to be**

**Remember the times I held you tenderly**

**Remember the way that I loved you**

**Oh, when you think of me**

**As I pick up these bags and turn around**

**I say a little prayer and hope somehow**

**When you think of me, remember the way that I used to be**

**Remember the times I held you, tenderly**

**Remember the way that I loved you**

**When you think of me, remember the way that I used to be**

**Remember the times I held you, tenderly**

**Remember the way that I loved you**

**Oh, when you think of me, when you think of me**

**When you think of me, when you think of me**

Sanji crushed the letter in his fist, angry tears making their way down his cheeks. How could that bastard just up and leave him like that? And after two years with the bloody idiot. Did he waste his time?

Grabbing his lighter from the nightstand, Sanji brought the flame close to the paper, determined to burn it. Something held him back from destroying Zoro's last words, though. The phrase 'remember that I loved you' jumped up in his mind, and he stifled a sob when reality finally hit him. Zoro never told him he loved him over the last two years. And to hear it now?

"Damn shitty Marimo." The blonde wiped angrily at his eyes, still clutching Zoro's letter in his hand. His stuff was gone, that much was obvious. And if he ever saw the bastard again, he was going to kill him. It didn't matter if there were tear stains on the letter. If he ever saw Zoro again, the green haired asshole was going to get a dress shoe up his ass.

~Owari~


End file.
